Lonely Hero
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: After losing the person that was like a father to him he's now walking to the gates of Kumo, he doens't know where his path will take him but he knows he has to make that asshole pay for killing the one he cared about.
1. A New Home

Hello everyone, found this in my files so i though i would put it up and see how people think of it.

If you like the story tell me what you liked about it.

Hope you all enjoy it.

Naruto is a sixteen year old shinobi who left Konoha at the age of six. Because the Hokage found out that the elders were going to turn Naruto into a weapon but there is no way that he was going to let them get their hands on Naruto. So the 3rd Hokage asked Hanzou who was a dear old friend of his to look after Naruto.

He had gave Naruto his family jutsus and told him who his family was and what he was. Naruto had learned all of his family things and Hanzou told him all that he had known. Naruto was something that could learn so fast that Hanzou couldn't keep up with him so he hired many shinobis from other villages but also missing shinobis. Naruto was glad that he was doing that for him because he was like a father to him that he never had.

He also gave Naruto his summon which was the Salamander summon one of the strongest in the world**. **Salamanders summon had beat the snake, slug and frog summon also he had beat the summoners as well. He gave them the title that everyone knows them as but he wonders when Jiraiya next book will be out.

Naruto right now is no longer in the hidden rain village because man named Pain came for him and killed Hanzou. He gave his life so Naruto could get away alive, Naruto is now walking to the gates of Kumo in order for him to join this new village.

Two of the guards come over to him and look at him because they don't normal see someone like Naruto walking to the gate every day, Naruto wishes that he could have helped his sensei fight against Pain but he knows that if he did he would lose and this person would have one of the demons.

"Why are you here and who are you?" One of the two guards asked Naruto but Naruto just looks at the guards and guesses that they both are chuunin stuck on guard duty. He kind of feels sorry for them the reason why is that guard duty normally is the most boring thing in the world.

Naruto had to do guard duty once before only reason why is because Hanzou had got mad at him for making out with his granddaughter who was nineteen and he was fourteen at the time. That was day he realize never make Hanzou mad or else you're going to find a world of pain, or in his case he found himself in a world of being bored on guard duty.

"Naruto Namikaze son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki also I am here to ask to your leader about letting me join ranks of Kumo." When Naruto got done they were shocked one passed out and come back to life little while later and the other guard nodded and walks him to the Raikage tower.

Naruto looks around as he is being taken to the Raikage tower which Naruto notices most of the places look really cool. He then remembers how he used to walk around rain with Hanzou granddaughter. She was fifteen when he first met her and that was when he was ten years old, he had spent a lot of time with her and hopes that she is still alive. If that man had killed not only Hanzou but her then he will hunt that man down till the end of the world.

"Raikage-same something has big just happened! You need to see this to believe it!" The guard starts yelling as he runs into the Raikage office causing everyone become shocked that one of the guards is running in like this and yelling.

They're thinking someone attacking them or something on fire. The guard stopped in front of the Raikage and bowed to him, he then looked at him and was still a bit shocked. He couldn't get over what just happened and who was on his way to see the village's Raikage.

"What is it?" The Raikaze asked the man as he just stares at the scared guard. "It's him Raikage-sama!" He told him as Naruto walks into the office. "This man wishes to join Kumo and he's the son of yellow flash." As the guard gets done talking to the leader of his village.

The news of this man being son of yellow flash caused everyone to be shocked that the son of the 4th Hokage would leave his village. To them yellow flash was a man that beat them and they couldn't believe that his son the son of the man that beat Kumo in the last war. Naruto looked at them then he realizes this was going to happen and they going ask why.

"So why are you not at your village?" He asked him, Naruto just said told you so to himself inside his mind because he known that he was going to ask that. Because there is no one in the right mind would not ask why. Why in hell would the son of the village hero leave their village without being forced to?

Naruto looks at him and smirks, he knows this is going be a long day and maybe good one to. He thinks the last part as he looks at the Raikage but he hope he isn't someone that uses people as weapons. But from the stories he heard of Kumo they aren't that kind of people to use others as weapons.

"I left Konoha when I was six because the 3rd Hokage found out that the elders were going turn me into a living weapon." He is wondering why in hell the village would do that because there was no reason to turn someone that's the son of a hero into a living weapon. He was wondering why a village would do that to their hero's son. There was something he wasn't telling him and he wanted to know why.

"Why would they do that to their 4th Hokage son?" Naruto smirks and takes his shirt off; they can now see the seal on his gut and know why. Now they know the reason why the village tired doing that to the 4th Hokage son. Being a jailer to a demon means only one thing and that is a life of hardship and pain.

"Because I am the jailer of the nine tails Kyuubi, my father used me to save the village the day Kyuubi attacked." He said stated to them which two of the seven other people in the room smiled. Naruto starts to wonder why two of the people in the room are smiling when he said that to the Raikage.

"Why are you here then?" He asked Naruto with a tone that he knows that he better tell him or he may have to fight against them and lose. He was now really wondering why the jailer of the nine tails Kyuubi is here and trying to join her village. This was not something that happened everyday and he wasn't going to say yes or no in till she found out the reason why he is here.

"Because my sensei was Hanzou, he was killed two days ago. The killer was named Pain and he is hunting down all the tail demons and taking them away. He said he going to remove the demons from the hosts and killing the host by doing so, he also has the strongest bloodline there is and that is the Rinnegan, He's not alone because he said something about having group of missing shinobis that are all rank S." Naruto said to him which everyone was shocked and the two were worried. When Naruto sees the worried on their faces of the two same people that were smiling he has a pretty good guess that they have demons inside of them as well.

"What could you give Kumo for letting you join us?" Naruto just smirks as he looks at the Raikage because this was going be fun. He knows that he could give a lot to them and they know that he can as well. But he just wants to hear what he can give them because he already know that he is going say yes to him.

"Let's see I know Hiraishin no Jutsu and Rasengan, I also am the summoner of Salamanders. I know all my family jutsu that is beside Hiraishin and Rasengan, I also know about over hundred jutsus thanks to Hanzou which I will hunt down Pain and kill him. I had many people train me in all areas of shinobi arts." Hearing him say all of this the Raikage was shocked that someone like him was trying to join his village. Having Naruto join the village would make the power of his army even stronger than it is now.

"I would like see a match and that way I can tell what rank to give you." Naruto nods his head because he understands that he has to do that in order to find out where he stays. But Naruto does know most of the time you go to rank genin when joining a new village.

"I want you pick from five next to me and that will be the one you will fight." He was cut off by Naruto who started to talk but the Raikage didn't like being cut off like that as he watches Naruto talk.

"One of my other senseis told me if I come here for a match to look for someone. I don't know if he one of them but my sensei told me to ask man named Kiraa." After Naruto said that the oldest of the group smiled. He then walked up to Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"That would be me but who told you about me?" The man with sunglasses asked him as he rapping most of his talking. (I'm not good at writing rapping so just think of how he normal talks when you read it.)

"A great swordsman by the name of Momochi Zabuza also had known as the demon the mist." Naruto said which makes him smirk at Naruto because he and Zabuza went way back, not a good way back but nothing the less it was a past with them.

"Where is your blade?" Kiraa asked Naruto who pulled a scroll out of his pants pocket then said release. A mass of blade comes out of the ground and the tip goes through the floor of the office, the blade was the same size as Zabuza blade but Naruto's didn't look the same. His blade was mass not just in how big it was but in how wide it was. The blade was a mix of crimson and black but the edges where crimson color and the middle of the blade were black, there are spikes running down the edges of the blade so when it hit someone it would rip the person as it come out of them.

"Do you like Tsume?" He asked him which he then looks at Naruto. He then looked at the blade and knows that when he fights Naruto it going be fun, Kiraa couldn't wait to have his blades go head to head with his mass blade.

"It's going be fun fighting against you Naruto Namikaze." Kiraa said as he smiles, both of them were thinking the same thing as they looked at each other. Naruto was hoping for a long and great fight.

"Let me show you my four people that I have trained myself." He said as he points to three women that were in their late twelve's and a man.

"This is Yugito." He said which a blonde hair and back eyes comes up and smiles to Naruto.

"It's nice to meet another Jinchuuriki, I am the two tails Nibi and Kiraa has the eight tails Hachibi." She said and moves back to the others, Naruto looks at her go back to the others and down little bit which he smiles to himself. He thinks that she has one great ass and hoping to talk to her again soon.

Yugito finds out where he was staring because of Nibi telling her but her demon also says to jump him now and hard causing Yugito to blush but hide it from everyone.

"Next is Omoi." He said as a darker skin man with blonde hair walks up.

"Ok, nice to meet you or whatever." He said as he moves back to the others which three women slapped him upside the head.

"Next to go is Karui." He said as a woman that darker skin like the man walks up to him. She had reddish hair and yellow eyes but her eyes are what caught his eyes because he could stare at them forever if he could, they were just so breathtaking but he stops staring before anyone could notice.

"It's nice to meet you cutie and come for a visit sometimes." She said as she walks back to the others, Naruto was going hold her up on that visit sometimes as a smirk escapes his lips.

"Last one is Samui." When he says that a woman with light blonde hair comes up also she has silver eyes, she has one hell of a great chest and which Naruto couldn't help but take few looks at. He didn't know how she could hand having a chest that size but maybe she may need someone to help her.

"It's cool to meet you." She said then as she going start again she gets cut off by Omoi. "O yes and she going be pain in ass for you. She's going to keep saying that her back and shoulders hurt because of her big milk tanks." He said which Karui and Yugito give him a nice hard hit in the gut.

"Your back and shoulders hurt?" He asked and she nodded Naruto then walks behind her and starts rubbing her shoulders which she let out a long moan which causes her to blush, he starts to rube her back which she moves backwards into his hands as she moans again.

"Let's get are fight going and you can do that with her later and maybe more than just rubbing." Kiraa said as he laughs at the end part. Both of them blush and Naruto kisses her cheek and walks after Kiraa.

"Wait the fight is going to be one mouth from now and I know you both are going be mad but it has to go by the rules." Raikage said to them which both were mad but understand. Raikage for one wanted to see this fight as well but if he let it then there no more stopping people from bugging him.

"Naruto why don't you stay with Samui and Yugito I don't think you would mind a roommate." He said which cause the three of them to blush as Naruto just looks at the two of them. He never had shared a house with someone maybe a bed with someone but never a house.

"I'm ok with that." Samui said as Naruto nodded to them which Kiraa smirked to them. He was going to tease the three of them about this but that as his job after all he was their sensei.

"Show him to yours and Yugito place." Raikage ordered as Samui takes Naruto hands and starts walking out of their leader office. He was truly liking this village so far because he now roommate with two good looking women, also the fact that he's now is walking with one of the two women to her place.

"So would you like me to give you a back rub when we get there?" Naruto asked her which she nodded to him. She couldn't believe how good his hands were on her back. Which she really need some rubbing because of her chest keep hurting her back.

Naruto was taking in the looks of the village as he was fallowing Samui to the place that he will be staying at. He couldn't believe that he was going live with two sexy looking women and he couldn't be happier that he is staying with them. To him they seem like nice women and great shinobis.

But he misses his old sensei and wishes that he was still alive, to Naruto he was like a father figure. He was nice to Naruto and kind. He trained Naruto to the best of his skills but that's not what Naruto misses the most, Naruto misses the most of about him was the way he was nice and kind to him. He was a man that was the nicest to Naruto, he didn't care that Naruto had a demon sealed inside of him. He didn't see Naruto as a demon but a kid that needed love in his life.

Naruto misses his other teachers and hopes that they are still alive. He knows that Lucian Inuzuka which he had been killed four years ago, he had trained Naruto with the other people that have trained Naruto.

Naruto had met him when he was eight and he said his goodbyes to him when he was ten. He knows that he was a father to two kids; one is named Hana and other Kiba. He was a husband to a woman named Tsume, he would always talk about his family when he was with Naruto and Naruto was glad to listen to the stories he had told him.

One of the stories was about how his daughter got her three little puppies. She had found them outside in the raining, she then took them home with her and did all she could to heal them. That is why she because a shinobi vet because she wants to help all hurt animals. To Naruto at the age he was he had though that she was a tenshi because she cares about animals and all kinds, he had also heard that his son was not someone that fallowed rules and was little bit crazy.

But the person he talked about the most was his wife Tsume. She had been a caring mother but when you made her mad you better run as fast as you can away. She had a strong feral side that comes out when she mad or really happy. Naruto never understand what he means by really happy but when he got older he realize it and laugh out aloud.

Zabuza who he knows is still alive because he had seen him few weeks before Hanzou had been killed. Zabuza was like a big brother to Naruto because at first he was cold but later Zabuza changed and took in Haku as his son.

He always said it was because Naruto had a gift to change people that he stop being a cold heart person and turned into a somewhat caring. Naruto was glad that he could help Zabuza and he was thankful that he had trained him so much. He was really glad when he heard Zabuza took someone as his son. He seen Zabuza change so much and was glad that he didn't go back to his old cold way when he had seen him few weeks ago.

Naruto was knocked out of his thoughts when Samui stopped and he walked into her. He then looks at her as she turns around to face him. "Here we are Naruto-kun." She had said as she added Kun to his name. Naruto looked at a place that looked to be house that three or four people could live in and be happy.

"Thank you for showing me and letting me stay with you". He said to her which she just smiles to him then kisses his forehead.

"You're welcome and let's go inside so you can give me that back rub." She said as she pulls her keys out and opens the door. She walks into the house and Naruto fallows her and closes the door behind him.

When Naruto got inside the house he sees that she's walking up the stairs. Naruto fallows her up then it goes to three doors and he sees her inside the right room so he goes to the right, she just smiles at him. "Turn around I need to get in better clothes for you to rub my back, also it's coming close to the time I sleep at." She said to him as he turns around.

When she gets done she tells Naruto to turn around. When he turns around she is laying on the bed with just a blue bra and black pair of shorts. Naruto moves onto the bed and moves over to her as each of his legs are on each side of her back. He starts to rub her back as she begins to let out a few little moans. He starts channeling chakra into his palms which cause her to let out a louder moan.

Samui couldn't believe how good he was making her back feel, she swears that she could die right now and be happy. He moves down to her lower back which he earns other moan from her. He then starts to work on her shoulders which he stays there for a good ten minutes. He stops rubbing her when he hears her sound asleep.

He starts to walk out of the room without waking her. He then goes down the stairs then goes into what looks like the living room. He sits down as he hears the front door open and Yugito walks in. she sees Naruto sitting in the living room which she walks into and sits down beside him.

"Where is Samui-chan at?" Naruto looks at her but he wonders if she is single but he hopes both of them are single.

"Samui is sleeping after I gave her a back rub." Yugito couldn't believe that he had made her fall asleep from him rubbing her back. Samui never was someone to fall asleep easy because she would be up all night trying to sleep. Now this person in front of her got her to fall asleep that fast but she was wondering how good he was with his hands.

"**Let's find out kitten, take him to your room and strip so he can use his hands, I bet he can do wonders for your body and my."** Yugito blushes but she mentally yells at Nibi who shuts up and takes a cat nap.

"That's good because she was always having trouble with sleeping." Naruto smiles because he was happy that he could help Samui. It may not have been something great but it still helped her and that was all Naruto wanted to do.

"I wonder if he going to make me take the chuunin tests that's in two months.' Yugito looks at him which she was ordered to tell me how things were going to work. Her sensei was mad that he wasn't going to get a chance to spar with him.

"Well you are going and my sensei was pissed that he couldn't spar against you for your rank, you are a Kumo genin." She hands him a headband which he smirks to her. "You also leave when the time comes to go to Konoha for the test." When she said that his smile disappeared but she then smiles to him.

"Are you coming with me?" He smirks which she just shakes her head but looks at him then gives a shy nod of her head yes. "Yes I'm coming with you because you are going be my student so no funny things and behave." Naruto just gives her a kitsune smirk before getting up and walking to her.

"What do you call funny and not behaving?" He said as he moves his lips to her ear; Yuugito wasn't that easy to get to as she just flicks his head with her finger then gets up. "I would call that not behaving and if you want me, your just have to earn me." She smirks before going to her bedroom as Naruto sits down with a smirk on his face.

He goes to the kitchen to see what kind of food there was because he was planning on cooking dinner for the three of them. He notices they haven't gone shopping yet because barely any food, he goes to the door and knows what he has to do in order to give them a good thank you dinner for doing all this for him.

He sees Kurai walking around so he slowly walks up behind her then taps her back as she jumps but looks around to see a smirking Naruto. She didn't know what to do hit him or blush from embarrassment.

"How are you Kurai-chan?" She just looks at him but looks away because no one has ever called her that. She was wondering why he wasn't with Samui or Yuugito because he was now living with the two of them.

"I'm good and I though you are busy with things for Samui-chan and Yuugito-chan." Naruto tells her what he has in mind but she asked him if she could come to which he tells her yes. "I guess I should come with you, that way you know what foods the three of us like to eat." He nods his head to her and lets her lead him to the place but his eyes do go to her ass a lot. She maybe small in the chest area but when comes to ass she got a hell of an ass.

"What kind of food do you girls like to eat?" Kurai stops than looks at him because she knows she likes hot spicy food but Samui was more into meat but Yugito was into fish and milk but she gets that from Nibi being inside of her.

"I like spicy foods but Yugito hates them, she likes milk and fish well it comes with having cat inside of you. Samui likes meat which I think you can come up with ideas for us to eat can't you?" Naruto smirks because he does have few times he can do but he comes up with nice idea to do.

"If I can make dinner you three never forget ever, do I get a kiss as a thank you?" Kurai smirks to him because he was the first to ever have the guts to flirt with her, normally she would get mad but for some reason she didn't get anger at him.

"I guess I can talk them into that but only if it really is as good as you say." Naruto just smirks as the both of them walk into the food place. Once he was done they walk, Naruto had three bags in each hand and Kurai had two bags in each hand. She didn't know why he would use this much money on putting food in Samui and Yugito house.

"I wonder what team I will be on." Kurai smirks to him because Yugito didn't tell him which team he would be on. "You'll on my team; our team is made up of me, Omoi, Samui but also you. Our team leader is both Killer bee and Yugito and you're wondering why we so old and genins? Kumo genin are age of fifteen and sixteen." He was shocked that genin start out at that age but at same time it was good reason.

Konoha makes shinobis to young causing a lot of fan girls to be on the battlefield and die but also other fools for not being the right level. Konoha genin are more like pre-genins than anything else. He knows that rain genins are fourteen and they always the right level no matter what because his village always trained his shinobi to the limit.

"I guess I have one hell of a team, I'm going enjoy moving here now." Naruto smirks as Kurai just looks at him because she didn't know he likes to flirt a lot but she wonders how much he will flirt with them.

When they get to the house he starts to make dinner as Kurai sits in the living room and wonders how her two best friends are going to react to all this. She knows if he does do a good job like he said he would they may have to kiss him.

Naruto was making a streaming fish for Yugito with hints of seasons and herbs that makes it flavor of the fish come out more. He also puts some oil on it so it doesn't dry out as he's streaming it, he couldn't have it dry if he wants Yugito to enjoy eating it.

For Samui he was making ribs with one of his own home made sauce to go with it, the sauce was one that always goes well with ribs. He first made this for his sensei/father and it turned out great and he hopes Samui likes it as well.

Now he was making hot pepper chicken which he is using chili powder with some red peppers, garlic with some Tomatoes and onions. These three things were just the main dishes for them as he also had side dishes to go with them.

For Yugito he made her two things to go on the side of her main dishes, first one was a nicely done milkshake because she loves milk so he thought about making her that to drink. The 2rd thing he made for her was few small fish that she can dig in another one of his home made sauce that he makes for fish.

For Samui he made her a side of chicken strips that she can dig in a side of sauce which was the same one that was on the ribs he made for her. The chicken strips were baked with breadcrumbs with hints of herbs and peppers to give it some more flavors to the dish.

Now Kurai was a easy one to do because he made her some rice but this was something he made up on his own as he added red pepper to the rice giving it more of that spiciness to it but also he add few more herbs to it just so he gives a more of a spicy kick to it.

When he gets done he sets the table for them then he asked Kurai to wake them up for dinner but once Kurai smells and sees the food she drools because she had never seen anyone cook food like that.

Once the three of them finally get down they couldn't believe he had done all this for them but Kurai knows she going to eat dinner here every day from now on, she wasn't going miss out on eating more of this cooking.

"You did all this for us? Why did you do that?" Samui was shocked because no one has ever been this nice to any of the three of them. Everyone person her age just wanted to her fuck her which is why she known as ice queen of Kumo because she always turns everyone down. Now someone has done something nice for her and without putting his hands on her ass or trying to fuck her.

Yugito on the other hand was happy that he would do this for them but she had to keep shutting Nibi out of her mind. Nibi keeps telling her tie him down and rape him till he can't move anymore but she wasn't like that. She had to put up with being horny sometimes thanks to Nibi being inside of her but the sad truth is that she never once had sex.

Kurai just wants to taste the fool right now because she was hoping he really does cook good because she sees the cook and it looks great. She just hopes it tastes as good as it looks and if it does she will force him to cook dinner every single day then.

Naruto moves his hand telling them sit and eat as each one know what food was there just by looking at it. Yugito was the first to sit down and start to try the food in front of her but she was little scared because this was first time he seen a dude cook something before. Everyone always says that men can't cook and she hopes they are wrong on this one.

Once she takes bite of the fish she can't believe her mouth because the food was so good that she just stares at him. "Tell me now how in the world did you cook this great!" Naruto just smirks as he shrugs his arms before looking at the two other. Yugito tired the other fish as she couldn't believe it was just as good as the main fish. She looks at the last thing to try and that was a milkshake which she starts to drink and once she gets done taking a taste she lets out a meow and purr.

Samui and Kurai now sit down try because if Yugito was acting like that they have to see for themselves if it was really that great. Both of them couldn't believe how good he can cook, they just look at him but he wonders what's with the look. Each girl looks at each other and nods before they all say the same thing at one time. "Naruto you better know that you will never be allowed to leave this place."

"Do I get my prize then?" They look at each other again and nod their heads but Naruto just watches them. "After we eat you will get it." He just nods his head before eating his own dinner which was ramen.

Both the three of them get done eating which they couldn't help but look at each other through the whole time they were eating, Naruto just walks up to them. Yugito was the first one to kiss him but Naruto helps went around her pulling her into a deep kiss, once they finally get done the other two couldn't believe how much Yugito enjoy it.

Kurai was the next one but Naruto moves his hands to her nice shaped ass causing her to jumps little but he kisses her lips hard and deep just like he did with Yugito once he was done he gives her ass a little playful slap. She just gives him a little playful look before Samui looks at him.

Samui looks at him as she has a smirk running across her lips. "I guess I have thank you for food and the back rub?" She walks up as she swings her hips causing Naruto to stare but the other two girls just give her evil looks for trying to get Naruto to stare at her like that but also for themselves not doing it.

Samui kisses him but Naruto just kisses back as their start a tongue war but he was wondering why she was doing this, but he really didn't care because he was enjoying it too much. Once it ends he couldn't keep his eyes off her but he hears Yugito calling him.

"Also everyone remember that training starts early so you better get some sleep, Kurai-chan how about you stay over tonight?" She nods her head to Yugito before they realize there are only three beds but Naruto just looks at them.

"I can sleep on the couch if you girls want?" Yugito just shakes her head no but she takes look at him. "You can share it with me tonight." Naruto didn't know what to think but he nods his head yes but Kurai and Samui looked at her no fair before everyone went to their rooms.

Inside Yugito room Naruto looks at her. "Are you sure this is ok?" She just nods her head before turning him around then getting into her sleep clothes which was a red short nightgown that goes just pass her butt but just by a tiny bit; she also had on black panties and bra.

Both of them lie down and go to sleep but Yugito was wondering why she told him to do this because this was first time she ever had someone in her bed before. She slowly goes to sleep and hopes he doesn't try anything to her in her sleep.


	2. Pain In His Heart

This is chapter two of Lonely Hero, hopeful you like this because this story I have put a lot of emotions into it.

Sliver Lynx thanks for liking my story and hopeful you will like this one as well.

XNamikazeKyuubix Thanks for pointing out that I missed spell Karui name, also thanks for liking this story as well.

Gold Testament true that's true.

Naginator I do hope that this is what you have been looking forward to.

**Warning, I know there will be things in here that you may not like but I put in it because I like it this way, so don't even try to flame because if you do then I'll use the flames to heat up water for Naruto's beef ramen.**

Naruto moves all over in his sleep with sweat coming down his forehead, this causes Yugito to wake up and look at him. "_What's making him act like this? Is it some kind of nightmare that causing him this much pain?"_ She starts to shake his arm to wake him up but once he's up, his eyes look at her but she can see they're red from crying.

"What's wrong you were sweating up a storm and crying?" She asked him with a smoothing and caring voice causing him to just stare at her, he didn't know what to say or do because he has never been in this kind of set up before.

He has never once broken down in front of anyone before like how he's doing now Naruto didn't know what to do that's why, he just sits there without saying or moving at all. Yugito moves her hand to his face feeling that it was wet from tears before rubbing it lightly and gently before he moves his head on her chest causing Yugito to smile. Her breast felt so soft even though her clothes.

"It's ok for you to let it out Naruto-kun; you can't keep it all build up inside of you." Naruto does what she says and lets it all out, he begins to cry against her breasts but Yugito just rubs his head with her hand softly. She didn't cry if her nightgown got wet from his tears, only thing she was caring about is him getting better.

She notices with her eyes that Karui and Samui are coming inside the room to see what's going on with the two of them. Samui looks at Naruto before walking to the bed, she sits on it and starts to rub his back with her soft hands but she can't help but look at him. "_What's happening to you Naruto-kun?"_

He just looks around to see both of them next to him; he starts to feel new pair of hands he can tell now that they're Karui's hands. He doesn't know why they are all here doing this for him but he's truly grateful that they are.

He finally stops crying and looks at each one of them. "Thank you for doing this." All three of them just smile to him but they can't stop worrying about him. "Naruto-kun you should talk about what's hurting you this badly."

Naruto moves off the bed and stands because how could he just be alive right now; he just moves his hand to his aching beating heart. "I just can't take it, why did he order me to run away and not help him fight against that asshole." He moves his head to the wall with more tears coming down his face he just can't handle it.

"I should have gone against his orders and fought against that asshole, what's the point of having powers and strong jutsus? What was point of me being an Anbu captain at a young age if it means nothing when you need to fight?" He makes a fist and hits the wall, all his training and hard work for what? So he can see the person who was like a father die and he couldn't do anything to help him.

"No one blames you Naruto-kun; he wanted you to live and not die I know that's why he ordered you to run away. He felt this person was too strong for him for you to help against this Pain person." Yugito gets off the bed and moves behind him but he doesn't turn around, she rubs his back bit her eyes just stare at the back of his head before he turns around.

"He didn't blame you for dying, you need to do the last thing he wanted from you and that's to live. You can't live in the past Naruto-kun you need move on and live with the pain." Naruto just looks at her before he sees another two women leaving the room and Yugito pulling him back to the bed.

Two girls come back with pillows and blankets but Naruto wonder what was going on but when they see moving all pillows from their hands plus the ones on Yugito bed and putting them on the ground he slowly understands now.

Something hit Naruto as his eyes wipe because he forget that this asshole wouldn't just stop at killing Hanzo. "I have to go back and it's not to kill pain, I just realize if that asshole killed him what's stopping him from going after Hanzo-sensei whole family." That's when they understand what he means by that, he unseals a scroll from his right arm and opens it.

Out comes an Anbu mask he puts on before walking out the door but he's stop by the girls. "I tol-"He was cut off by Samui with her hands on his mask to shut him up. "We know and we are going to go with you, no way that you can talk us out of it."

He nods before going to the living room; little bit later he sees them all ready to leave. The four of them leave the house and head for the gates to the village. Naruto wasn't going to fail to keep them alive, he knows where they would be if he would ever be killed.

Once they are outside the village he summons the salamander that Hanzo always summoned his name is Ibuse. "Naruto what is it?" Naruto stares at the salamander because he knows it hurts him as much as it was hurting him that Hanzo is died.

"We have to go to the hidden house for Hanzo-sensei to keep them safe." Ibuse nods his head before they jump on his back. "It's a good thing that the safe house was build far away from village and close by Kumo, it will only take us few hours to get there."

They are lost in their own thoughts as they sit and wait for the ride to be over, Naruto just hopes he gets there in time or he may never forgive himself if they are died. Once the group finally gets to the safe house Naruto slowly opens to door.

When he opens he sees Hanzo's wife on the ground died with a wound that looks to be new and soon, Naruto falls to the ground when he sees her die like that. He didn't know what to think or what to do because so many images comes flashing in his mind.

_Flashback starts now._

"_Naruto-kun this going be your new and this is my wife Suki." A woman with long brown hair to her waist, she had two beautiful amber eyes with one kind and warm smile. She looks at Naruto and goes to her knees with her arms out wide._

"_Hello Naruto-kun we have been waiting for you to get here." She gave him a warm and kind smile that make him feel safe, he runs to her and hugs her close. She just embraces him in a motherly embrace._

_That was when Naruto truly felt safe for the first time in his six years of being alive, in the arms of a woman who only cared about making him feel welcome and safe. He will always forget that day as long as he lives._

_The memory fade as the truth comes back into his eyes and he can't take it. _

_Flashback ends._

Naruto just stares at her as he moves to his hand to her neck hoping to find some life still in her, he feels nothing only that the warm was no longer in her but he just keeps wishing this is all just a nightmare. He looks at her and wants to know who the hell did this.

Naruto gets back up but knows this may just be one of the first bodies he's going to find like this, cold and dead without a chance to save them. He goes in the next room but the three girls just stare and fallow because they don't know what to say or do right now.

All they can do is be by his side when he turns around and needs them, when they get to the next room they can see a man forward against the table with his head on the table next to cards that have blood on them. The wound that killed him looked to be from behind and he never had a chance to fight back, they know now that they must have known who their killer or killers were and trusted them.

He looks to see who it was and it was Hanzo's younger brother Kenshin and he just wants break down when images come crashing at him again.

_Flash back starts._

"_Naruto-kun I would like you been my brother Kenshin, he's a strong shinobi like me and maybe even you when you get strong." Kenshin walks over to the two of them; he looks at Naruto who just stares at his sword._

"_You like my sword do you?" He nods his head before Kenshin smiles to the little boy and knees down. "When you become an Anbu I'll give you it then as a gift." Naruto smiles and jumps happy saying he was going be one soon and fast._

_Later Naruto did get the sword from Kenshin as a gift for being an Anbu just like he had promised Naruto that he would do, Naruto was losing the only family he truly known he had._

_Flashback ends._

Naruto unseals the sword which was a katana with sign of rain on it; the sheath had a design on it. It was a dragon moving down to the end and once it gets there it's trying to bit its own tail. He looks at Kenshin one last time before moving to the next one.

He knows he sees Hanzo son in law who had two green eyes and short black eyes, he didn't know much about him because he was always away doing things. He looks around and doesn't see the last two.

They hear a scream of a woman's voice coming from outside in the back, Naruto runs to where the scream came from. When he gets there he sees them both alive but hurt badly, first was woman with long blonde hair and two black eyes with a wound across her chest. This was Yuna Hanzo's daughter and someone he cares about deeply because she's like a mother to him.

He sees the last person who was cut as well in the chest but breathing, he makes a fist because this was Hanzo granddaughter Lunar. She had long blonde hair to her lower back with two black eyes just like her mother, Naruto looks to see who did this and was shocked.

He sees Ame headbands, his own people had turned against them. "You damn traitors, I'll kill you myself!" He yelled at the three shinobis in front of him with bloody weapons. "Please take them to Ibuse before it's too late, get them to a hospital and fast please." Karui and Samui do as he asked them but they do few healing jutsus before moving them so they don't die by being moved.

"We will fight them together Naruto-kun." When three shinobi hears his name they realize who the man in the Anbu mask before them was, they also know how much he cared about this family and know this going be a hard fight.

"So you're Naruto-kun." A woman voice could be heard but he sees Karui and Samui have made it away on Ibuse. "Thank you for saving me the trouble of finding you later." A blue hair woman comes out in a cloak with red clouds on it.

"You are one that killed these innocent people! Wasn't killing Hanzo enough did you have do this?" She looks at the bodies when she came in; she knows her long time friend was doing what was right even if it didn't look so.

"What did they ever do? What did Yuna, Lunar, Kenshin and Suki ever do to you!" Naruto yelled his heart out as his face was stain with tears that no one can see thanks to the mask. He holds the katana in his hands before looking at the four of them, to think three of them used to be people he could teammates and allies.

"I won't let you live for this, you have turned against a leader that fought so hard for his people. Now you kill his family who trusted you and let you in only for you stab them in the back!" He looks at them but he thinks of the reasons that he has to fight this battle and win.

_Flash back starts._

_Naruto was having his seven birthday and for once it was a real one, he even had cake and gifts that are from his new family. Kenshin looks at Naruto before giving him his gift but he just looks at everyone with a smile._

_Lunar pulls him away from everyone and looks at him but he just stares at her. "Can you make a promise to me Naruto-kun?" he nods his head to her. "Promise me when I need to be saved that you will come and save me."_

"_I promise I'll always be there for you Lunar-chan." He smiles to her before they walk back to everyone and have fun with the birthday party, which was the day Naruto smiled and laughs for hours on end._

_Flash back ends._

Naruto rushes at the three Ame shinobis causing them to look at him like he was crazy, he was out numbered and still trying to fight them. "I'll be sending you all hell where you belong!" He does hand signs before he gets to the fight one. "Now die, Ryu Doumeihigyou.(Dragon Strike)" His blades shows a dragon running at him but the truth was it just a fake image but thanks to that he tricks him allowing the katana to cut his arm off.

He is going to thank Kenshin for training him and now he can use that training against the ones that killed him. He notices one running at him with a weapon known as an Umbrella that most Ame shinobis use to fight. He hurls it into the air causing rain of needles once it starts to spin.

He knows how they fight and that's why he knows how to dodge the needles or block them with his katana, he looks over to see Yugito fighting against the woman. He hopes she doesn't get hurt because of him and his fight

Naruto jumps up and aims for the man that hurled the umbrella up at him, he does hand signs again before whispering to himself. "Kage Doumeihigyou. (Shadow Strike)" Naruto disappears from their eyes; he blends into the shadow around them and reappears behind the man. Naruto runs his blade through the man's back before looking at one arm man and other one.

Let's go back to Yugito fighting against Konan.

Yugito dodge the paper attacks that Konan kept on using against her but she just looks at Konan because her weakness is Yugito greatest weapon. She does start doing hand signs before yelling out. "Inferuno (Inferno)." She starts to breath out a massive way of fire towards Konan but her paper didn't burn as it stands up to the flames.

Konan send waves of paper shards missing Yugito but cutting through the floor, Yugito didn't' know why her fire attack didn't hurt her if she's using paper but see how strong these paper attacks are now she hopes that she's doesn't get hit by one.

"Did you really think fire jutsu can beat me?" Yugito looks up at the paper angel before she starts to move her teeth together hard stopping the anger from coming out. "You are both fools to try and fight against me like this."

Now back to Naruto.

Naruto looks at them and guesses they are just chuunin level shinobis, he scans the two in front of him with his eyes before running towards the one arm shinobi. He quickly cut the man's head off without any mercy and clean cut.

The last one just shakes with fear before trying to run away that when Naruto just appears in front of him with his sword being run through the asshole's chest. He goes to Yugito and hopes that they can beat this woman together.

Konan keeps the waves of shards up but once she sees Naruto running to her she uses her wings to block his attack and cut his chest as one wing slices him. He falls back on the ground holding his somewhat bleeding chest, that's slowly being healed by Kyuubi.

He remembers what Kenshin always told him when he was training him in the past; his words start to come clean to him. "_If your ever against someone that maybe stronger than you or has a better defensive, my only words to you are when for them to strike than counter it. Find a weak spot and hit it as hard as you can because it may be the only time you get a chance to." _

He starts to block the incoming shards but a few get passed him cutting his cut and leg, he looks at Konan before he comes up with a plan. "Yugito-chan I need you to attack her and dodge the wings ok?" He whispers to her before she nods her head to him.

Yugito uses the walls to get to her but she blocks with her wings but once she starts to attack with them that the point when Naruto is now behind her using fuuto to cut her back straight down the middle. Konan couldn't believe that she had made a mistake like this but when she starts to fall, she can feel herself being catch in middle air.

"That was a foolish mistake on your part Konan." She looks at her partner pain before looking away, she didn't want to let him down like this but she notices Naruto was staring at pain. "You're the one behind all this? Why!"

"To bring peace to this world, I will end all wars for that reason." Peace that what he thinks this will bring, to kill innocents in the name of peace Naruto just makes a fist he was livid. He stares at this monster in front of him right now can't even believe someone is this fucked up in the head.

"You call this peace, killing innocent people like this?" He looks at Pain but he feels Yugito pulling on him telling him that they need to run and he knows he has to. He looks at her before he starts to run with her, but for some reason Pain didn't go after him he just holds Konan before walking away with her.

When the two of them finally get back to the village they see Raikage and Kirabi waiting for them alongside Samui and Karui. Naruto just hopes that both Yuna and Lunar are both safe and still alive.

"They're both alive don't worry, Naruto-kun there something else they are barely alive if you didn't leave when you did they would have been died right now." He looks at her before he closes his eyes but he can hear Raikage walking up to him.

"I know why you did it but tell me did you learn anything new from this reckless stunt?" Naruto tells them what he learned but everyone couldn't believe someone would think that was the way to having peace in the world.

"I'm going to go see them." Samui stops him before can walk away. "We are going to come with you." He nods his head before him and the three women show him where they are being healed, when he gets there he looks through the glass window and into the room.

He moves his hand against the glass feeling the coldness from it and just falls apart; he slows falls to his knees with his hands against the window with tears that won't stop coming down his face.

"Why did this have to happen to people that were so kind like them, why does this kind of shit happen to ones that done nothing wrong in life?" Samui moves him around and comforts him by rubbing his head softly, she didn't know why things like this happened and she always asked herself same thing he did.

He just cries on her breasts and just can't stop the tears causing his eyes to start burning, he just wants to keep ones he cares about safe and he just can't. He can feel the other two women going around him; Yugito was hugging him from behind and Karui from the side.

"You know talking about them may help deal with the pain?" He looks at them and nods his head. "Let's go home and talk ok, tomorrow you can come back to see them." He gives another nod before letting them move him back to his new home.

They move inside Yugito room and Naruto sits on the bed, he doesn't notice the three of them getting ready for bed. This time they were just in bra and panties before moving down to the floor on the blankets, they pull Naruto down with them and he was blushing up a storm causing them to giggle at him.

He looks at Yugito first she still has on her blank panties that fit her so well now that he's finally really looking at her. Her bra fits her perfectly but he notices out of the three of them Yugito was in the middle when came to size. She had a body that was perfect in so many ways, she had great chest but also good rear. She wasn't too thin and you can tell she was a shinobi but fact her body shows that she had strength in it. She isn't a body builder far from it but her body was toned in ways.

He looks at Karui who has on red thong that matches her hair with a red bra even if she didn't have big chest she had a cute small size chests, she was also well toned but she did have long legs that look to go for long time.

He finally looks at Samui he can tell why her shoulders always hurt. She breasts are huge and mostly the biggest he has ever seen, her white bra can barely hold them in. he looks down to see her white thong. She had long legs just like Karui but her looked more sexy to him, out of the three of them Samui was the less toned but still had some on her body.

But his eyes go back to their eyes because he can't think of anything pervert right now, no right now he had to force on ways to help this pain him his aching heart of his. He wonders if the pain can truly become any easier than it is now.

His heart is arching too much to try and make himself happy or do something like that, he hopes that one day he can stop feeling this pain inside of his heart. "Alright Naruto-kun go ahead and tell us who do you want to start talking about first?" He looks at Samui when she speaks, her voice was so smoothing right now.

"Can I ask something why in the world are you three wearing clothes like this, in front of me no less?" They just look at him and give a smile to him but they do look at each other and let out a little giggle. "Because we like wearing this to bed but also we trust that you won't do anything to us."

"Now it's time for you to talk about them." He stares at Samui but he just closes his eyes before lying on his back between Samui and Yugito, he knows they aren't his girlfriends but they are his teammates that are showing that they care about him.

"I'll start with Hanzo-sensei; he was someone who had to wear a mask because he put a salamander poison sac inside his body at a young age. His breath became just like poison the same kind as the salamander poison." They just look at him because doing that to his own self at young age was really foolish or brave.

"Just breaking in the poison for few seconds could immobile people but could kill if no one treats them before day or two, he believed that death isn't the end of your life if you have strong faith." He looks at them with a tear coming down his cheek but he feels a warmth hand to wipe it away, the hand belongs to Samui with a smile on her face looking at him.

"He was more like a samurai than a shinobi, he believed in faith and honor and spare people that showed to have such faith and honor. He truly was the best person I could have ever asked to be a father to me." He just closes his eyes and looks at the wall before he looks at everyone once again.

"Hanzo sounds like a cool person." He smiles and nods his head to her but just stares at her. "You really like saying the word cool don't you?" She nods her head to him before staring at his blue eyes.

"Suki was the woman you seen when we first came into the house, she was Hanzo's wife and first person to truly give me kindness. She just kneed down and gave me a warm hug when I first met her." He looks at her as he feels his heart being ripped apart because this pain is killing him from the inside out.

"She wasn't a shinobi; she was the kindness person in the world. She didn't hate me for having demon inside of him she didn't even care about that. Now I'll never get to see her again and it hurts too much." Yugito moves her hand to his chest and rubs it trying to smooth his aching heart but he moves his eyes to see her.

"Kenshin was one of my teachers, like his brother Hanzo he believe in samurai way even if he was a shinobi. When I first met him I looked at his katana because looked so cool he promised to give me once I become an anbu, when he gave me it he said he was proud to have student grow so much." He closes his eyes because he doesn't know how he can live with this much pain but he knows he has to in even to bring the Pain that did this to justice.

"I don't fight for revenge because that only clouds your mind, I fight to bring justice to this madman and I'm never going to stop till justice is given to him." They just stare at him and shocked that someone can hold back from hate and revenge even after all this, they are glad he doing it for justice not hate mixed with anger.

"Time to sleep, I'll make breakfast after I go see them." He closes his eyes but little bit later he just can't seem to sleep but he notices that they are still awake as well. "Can't sleep can you Naruto-kun?" He nods his head to Yugito before she starts to rub his head.

"I have idea so just close your eyes and listen to my voice ok?" He nods his head but Karui and Samui know what she's about to do, she does this for Samui when her nightmares haunt her at night.

**(Sleepsong Scared Garden) **

**.Lay down your head,  
>.And I'll sing you a lullaby<br>.Back to the years  
>.Of loo-li, lai-lay<br>**

Naruto closes his eyes when he listens to the angelic voice coming from Yugito, he slowly thinks of the times when Suki and Yuna song him lullaby just like Yugito. He can tell that Yugito is a caring person just by how her voice was right now, so sweet and smoothing just like if she is an angel.

**.And I'll sing you to sleep  
>.And I'll sing you tomorrow<br>.Bless you with love  
>.For the road that you go<strong>

Samui watches Naruto finally seen to get in a more peaceful form but she listens to Yugito singing as well because it helps her sleep so much, she had nightmares that are similar to Naruto's. She has lost a lot in the years and only has her brothers and friends left in her life right now.

**.May you sail fair  
>.To the far fields of fortune<br>.With diamonds and pearls  
>.At your head and your feet <strong>

Naruto notices that Karui was already fast asleep causing him to smile before closing his eyes once more; he starts to remember the fields that he once visited when he and his family minus Hanzou visit few villages outside of Ame.

He truly enjoy that visit because he had so much fun with Lunar and that was place where they first made love together, they were just there on the fields laying together naked and staring at each other.

**.And may you need never  
>.To banish misfortune<br>.May you find kindness  
>.In all that you meet<br>**

He thinks of everyone he has met so far in this village, his new home that was filled with kindness and he doesn't know why. He doesn't know why they would give him so much kindness for someone they just met like this but he is truly glad that they are and he wants to stay like this forever.

**.May there always be angels  
>.To watch over you<br>.To guide you each step of the way  
>.To guard you and keep you<br>.Safe from all harm  
>.Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay<br>**

He image who would be his angels now and smiles, his angels are the three women that are lying beside him right now. They truly are angels in his eyes and he knows he has to keep them safe, he won't fail anyone anymore and he swears it no matter what even at the cost of his own life he won't lose any more people he cares about.

**.May you bring love  
>.And may you bring happiness<br>.Be loved in return  
>.To the end of your days<strong>

Naruto can feel himself slowlyfalling asleep but he wants to stay up to hear what was left of the song. He can feel Samui head on his neck and feels her hot breath against his bare skin with her breasts pushed against his arm, he really like this warm coming from her.

**Now fall off to sleep  
>.I'm not meaning to keep you<br>.I'll just sit for awhile  
>.And sing<br>.Loo-li, lai-lay  
><strong>

Yugito watches everyone as she sings because she always was a big sister to them with her singing, when they couldn't sleep they would come to her room and ask her to sing like this. Each one had different reasons that stop them from sleeping at nights sometimes.

**.May there always be angels  
>.To watch over you<br>.To guide you each step of the way  
>.To guard you and keep you<br>.Safe from all harm  
>.Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay<br>.Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay  
><strong>

Yugito sees them all fast asleep now; she stops singing and rests her head against Naruto's neck on the other side of Samui. She begins to close her eyes to let sleep wash over her and her dreams begin to start.

When he finally wakes up he sees three of them still fast asleep, he just looks at them before standing up. He goes to the living room and sits down. "_Please make it, don't you die on me."_ He soon hears footsteps before looking over to see Karui walking to him and pasts him in order sit on the other side of him, he does have to say that he got one hell of a ass in that thong.

"You feeling any better or do I have to beat you up?" She asked him but he just looks at her with a strange face. "_Beat me up ok..."_

"Some, so you don't have to beat me up." He just smirks but she looks at him little mad that she can't beat him up. He moves his hand to her leg and rests it on her upper part earning him a look from her.

"Do you know when the others will wake up?" He feels tap on his head making him look back to see both of them looking at him and where his hand was, he just smirks before standing up.

"That's not cool, Naruto-kun these hands can only touch my back." Naruto just smiles to her but she lets out a smile back to him. "How about you three get ready so we can visit them, after we did how about you show me around so I can get new clothes?" They like that idea causing them to go to their rooms and Karui goes into Yugito room.

Half hour later Naruto was waiting but he finally sees them leaving their rooms. "That took a long time." He just got three glares at him Karui was one that has a fist at him trying to hit him but he grabs it and pats her head causing her be even more mad.

"Calm down Karui-chan, we need to keep him in one piece remember?" Naruto laughs before walking to the door with three beautiful women beside him. Once he opens the door his mind goes to the two that are in the hospital.

The way there was quiet, none of them talked at all but once they get to the room that they are staying in they let Naruto go in alone. He can see that both of them are awake and trying to eat something, he move over to the two of them but once they see him they give him a smile.

"Naruto-kun, were you the one that saved us?" Lunar tired saying in a slow voice because the pain was keeping her from talking. Naruto moves his finger to her lips keeping her quiet but he didn't realize that everyone was behind him watching. "Don't talk you have rest and eat ok?" She gives a little nod but he can see that her wounds were truly that bad; he hopes that she can talk normal again.

He looks at Yuna who smiles but she sees the look on his faces know what he's thinking of. "Don't you dare think about blaming yourself for not saving the others or my tou, you are just one young man not a god." He slowly smiles to her before helping Lunar eat her food; slowly he helped her making sure she didn't rush. He never wanted to see her this weak like this because she was always someone that could do everything on her own without help, she was so strength and now he seeing her so weak.

Once she was done he rubs her cheeks softly then kisses her forehead lightly. "I'll come back soonest I can to see you two." He smiles one last smile before leaving the room; he leaves the hospital with his team.


End file.
